Jeanne
Jeanne(ジエヌ) is one of the Sacred Protector Knights. She was once a human highly skilled in the profession of warrior, but was turned Noble by her master Duke Gilzen. Makes her appearance in White Devil Mountain. Appearance She makes her appearance riding an ion engine air vehicle. She is wearing orange armor like her compatriots with a purple cape. Splendid in form, like a crystal given human shape, the lithe figure wore similar armor to the others, yet was draped in a purple cape. The sword on this one's hip was more delicate than those of the other riders. The stride could be termed naught but elegant. However, the aura that gusted from her was so powerful, the men lined up there naturally stepped to one side and let her pass. With a beauty that would that would make males both human and Noble alike weak in the knees, she looked D straight in the face. And said nothing. Blinking her eyes, the lovely woman---Jeanne---turned and looked away. As she looked up toward the ceiling, the madly dancing electromagnetic waves truly bathed her face and body in pale light. Respectfully dropping to one knee, she brought her right hand against the amply curving breast of her chest plate and bowed. Her breath was white, so at least she had warm blood coursing through her. She has blue eyes and long sparkling golden hair swaying to either side of her face like seaweed beneath the waves. Personality She is a proud warrior who is very capable and settled into her years of experience of honing her battle skills. Having been turned Noble by Gilzen these abilities only increase many times over. She is commander and seems to be one of the highest ranking of the Sacred Protector Knight. Though she is not a Pure Blood, something Gilzen seems to remind her of when ever he has the chance. This jabbing she receives leaves her some what willful and resistant to following the Duke's orders. Her nature seems to be very loyal despite this. She seems to be involved in a relationship with Budges but doesn't acknowledge this while on duty but in private. The pair are adept at hiding their loyalty to each other. She also has a strong fealty to those who serve under her and those who serve in general in the Sacred Protector Knights. This is in stark contrast to Gilzen's thoughts of them. This conflict again leaves her to resist following his orders but to the smallest stretch of it with the goal to protect him and them as much as possible even against his orders. She seems to share the same feelings with Budges. She has no ill will toward anyone it seems outside of her duty, and once the Duke is dispatched really shows no remorse for her fallen master other than slight misgiving in failing her duty. She seems to have seen he was bringing about his own end no matter how hard she worked to protect him and resigned to that fate. Biography Once a human warrior who lived in the time over 10,000 years ago she was turned vampire by the Duke who was impressed with her skills. He gives her reign over his knights as commander of her own division seeing her Noble power she has gained as a defining step above the rest. But she being turned and not of pure blood is given limitations on her privileges no matter how much she tries to further prove her loyalty. This leaves her torn in her feeling toward her master which continue to fester in her mind. She follows the best route to keep him safe despite what ever orders he gives and accepts punishment when he sees it as over stepping her boundaries. D makes his approach having been separated from the group when the cliff collapses. Making his way inside the now summoned castle he meets Gilzen's personal guard, the Sacred Protector Knights. Valen making the initial contact and later Budges followed by Jeanne who comes to inform them Gilzen has ordered she escort the hunter to see him. Its at this time the Northern Frontier Airborne Division arrive in the village of Mungs to inform them to evacuate, as they have detected Gilzen's castle and with it the danger of his return, has initiated a response from the Capital ordering a mass destruction attack on the castle that may destroy the whole area. D meets with Gilzen who greets him with a sarcastic grin when the hunter inquires about the archaeologist and the Pilot, the other people he was commissioned to bring back. Gilzen says they are right here, where by they appear from the generated darkness of his power. They after introducing themselves attack him. The first attacks clearly becoming vampire, returning to human just as D defends himself killing the man. Gilzen scoffs asking him of his morality. Is it fine for him to kill a human like he did? The other attacks having sarcastically saying he will press charges against D for being a murder since he killed a human not a Noble, with D responding by killing him as well just as he returns to human. D inquires: "So you can turn humans into Nobles and Nobles into humans?" He responds precisely. D responds since he has been commissioned to kill him he intends to carry that out. Then D presses the assault but Gilzen reveals he has captured Lourié. The hunter responds by wringing his neck not only breaking it but shattering it in his grip saying the boy is nothing to him. Gilzen scoffs he doesn't believe that is so though he is impressed he will fight despite having all odds against him.....where by Gilzen pierces D from multiple places with his rib blades which carry a kind of poison that even Nobles can't regenerate from. When D wakes outside he escorted by Jeane to an area designated to him by Gilzen to recover if he wishes. The intent is a kind of test to see if the hunter can recover from this poison it seems. If he can then Gilzen wishes him to return to fight him if he wishes. She takes this opportunity to assess the hunter. She finds that he is highly resistant to the poison, much more than anyone who has been put under it. He hardly shows any symptoms common to it running through him. Surprised and horrified she attempts to lure D into a sense of security with her which he discerned easily, completely dispelling her deception. He tells her to attack with the knife she has concealed which she can't understand how he would know. She takes the advice only to be completely outclassed by D in the struggle with the hunter telling her to leave as she can't kill him OR heal him like she is now. After a scuffle with D Jeanne approaches the Duke. He asks what does she want? as he ordered her to serve as D's personal assistant. She informs him that Crey and Lourié have escaped, as she found this to be so checking the surveillance in the computer. She says the only one able to do so was his mother. This angers the Duke who takes it out on her under the cover of him saying it doesn't concern him and she will be punished for bothering him with it. She is blasted with electromagnetic waves knock her back. The left side of her face is enveloped with blood, that the Duke says will not come off and she is to wear that for her disobedience. He then orders Budges to watch over her and kill her if she acts out of compliance. Dr. Vera is approached by Jeanne who is in need of medical attention following some rough treatment from her master. She holds fast to her medical morality and prowess holding nothing back in trying to comfort, and use all the tools available to her to make her well despite the odds and the nature of the patient which surprises the elite Noble woman. They are saved several times in the castle by Lilia. Later Jeanne is helping to protect and give medical aid to Gilzen's warriors who have been injured fighting the aliens who have escaped. She treats the wounded along with Vera while going out periodically to continue the fight. The Duke being informed of the injured tells her to kill all those who can not continue and not to bother with treatment. This leaves her in opposition to her Master when he finds out the orders have not been carried out. Her and Budges eventually have been pushed to full on rebel against him fighting even some of the remaining who are loyal to the duke for their lives. In the end she elects to seal herself and the remaining forces beyond time with the castle. She laments on the thoughts of what she might find when she returns in the set amount of time she will input millions of years in the Future. She may find highly evolved beings or she may find nothing at all. Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers- She is a Greater Noble in every sense physically haveing been given the power of the Duke. The power has further enhanced her impressive warrior skills to levels unimaginable by her. She is described as having a powerful aura enough to sheep a room full of elite Noble troops with out effort. She inherited some Alien Ability as well. Daywalking Highly Skilled Warrior Equipment Ion Air Vehicle Broad-Bladed Knife Longsword Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Aliens